


Whipped for Each Other

by lialin1021



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lialin1021/pseuds/lialin1021
Summary: Baekhyun can’t concentrate because Jongdae is being very distracting despite not really doing anything.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72





	Whipped for Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kjdsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdsunshine/gifts).



> I wrote this fluffy drabble for [ heyhyoBkhy4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhyoBkhy4/pseuds/heyhyoBkhy4) because I really appreciate our talks and I think we both deserve some fluff in our lives. Enjoy!
> 
>  **Note:** This follows another fic I wrote called [Glass Marble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784563)

Baekhyun looks up from his laptop to steal a brief glance at his boyfriend, who is sitting at the opposite side of Baekhyun’s large sofa. Sure, the draft of one of his writer’s novel he has been reading is quite captivating but not as captivating as the way Jongdae’s bangs fall into his face. Also not as enticing as the way Jongdae taps his red pen against his lips before correcting a mistake in one of the tests he is currently grading. And definitely not as cute as Jongdae pursing his lips and furrowing his brows during the whole process.

Man, Baekhyun could easily continue listing things, but he seriously needs to focus on the draft because he promised the writer he will get back to him about it as soon as possible. And if he doesn’t, he can’t possibly use the excuse of _sorry, it’s my boyfriend’s fault for being so damn distracting_. Or can he? No, probably not. But it would be nice if that was a valid and acceptable reason. He could for example skip work simply because _I couldn’t possibly leave the bed in the morning with my cute boyfriend in it_. He seriously thinks that should count as a legitimate excuse. And…

Wait! He is completely distracted again!

He shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of all those thoughts and squints at the screen in concentration. And he succeeds. He manages to add one note to the draft… that is before his eyes fix on Jongdae’s fluttering eyelashes.

Okay, so this is hopeless, Baekhyun thinks to himself as he closes his laptop and places it on the coffee table, fully aware of the fact that he won’t get anything done like this.

He moves a bit by bit on the sofa in the direction of his boyfriend, checking regularly whether Jongdae has noticed. But just as he rejoices that he might be able to get close enough, Jongdae’s hand flies up and points the tip of the red pen at Baekhyun without Jongdae tearing his eyes away from the tests.

“Baekhyun,” he says in a reprimanding voice. “I told you. If you want me here, you have to behave. I have tests to grade.”

“But that’s not fair,” Baekhyun whines softly.

“How is that not fair?” Jongdae finally looks up before poking Baekhyun’s forehead with his pen. “You’re busy too. Or is the novel that boring?”

“No, it’s good,” Baekhyun quickly runs his hand through his hair. “It’s really good.”

“That’s great!” Jongdae’s face immediately lights up, which makes Baekhyun’s heart skip a beat. “I know you were worried about it.”

“Really? I don’t remember telling you that though.”

“You didn’t have to tell me. I saw on your face that you were worried whenever you mentioned the novel.”

Baekhyun gapes at him. He seriously doesn’t deserve this man.

“Was I wrong?” Jongdae tilts his head in confusion when Baekhyun doesn’t speak for a while.

“No, no, you were right,” Baekhyun assures him. “It’s a big project, and I should really get back to it.”

“Okay. Good luck, babe.”

It takes about twenty minutes before Baekhyun is back at Jongdae’s side of the sofa. And he has been very careful his time, choosing the time when Jongdae appeared to be especially focused and taking breaks in between moving towards Jongdae. That is how he has been able to get close enough to just lean over and place a small kiss on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“You again?” Jongdae turns to his boyfriend, who is trying to look as innocent as possible, pouting and making puppy eyes. “Didn’t you say it is a big project?”

“Did I?” Baekhyun feigns ignorance.

“You’re unbelievable.”

Baekhyun only hums in response while tilting his head to the side and placing another kiss, this time on Jongdae’s neck.

“Stop it,” Jongdae chuckles, but Baekhyun can feel that it made him shiver a bit. “You’re being very distracting.”

“Well, you were being distracting first.”

“What did I do?”

“You sat here and looked irresistible!”

“Irresistible?” Jongdae looks down at his worn-out T-shirt and the pair of sweatpants he keeps at Baekhyun’s apartment for whenever he stays over. “Are you s–“

Baekhyun silences him with a peck on the lips. “Very serious. I’ve never been attracted to you more.”

“Shut up,” Jongdae shoves him away with a laugh. “And stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you.”

“Yeah, right,” Jongdae rolls his eyes and goes back to grading his tests, pretending very hard that he can’t feel Baekhyun staring at him intensely.

“Hey.”

“What?” Jongdae says as he underlines one word with his red pen.

“Move in with me.”

“Why? So that you can distract me all the time and I won’t get anything done?”

“No, I… I mean it. Really.”

Now those words make Jongdae forget all the tests in the world. He puts down the pen and lifts his head to look Baekhyun straight in the eyes.

“You do?”

“Of course. I would never joke about that. So?”

“Well, it’s a little sudden, to be honest,” Jongdae rubs the back of his neck.

“Really?” Baekhyun places his hand on Jongdae’s thigh. “You have never thought about it before?”

“No, I have. Of course I have.”

“Me too. I’ve thought about it a lot. Honestly, there’s nothing I’d love more than having you live here with me, Jongdae.”

“Are you sure?”

“I asked, didn’t I?” Baekhyun chuckles as he strokes Jongdae’s cheek. “So, should I text Minseok and Chanyeol that they are helping us move you here tomorrow?”

“Baekhyun, this is a serious life decision, and –“

Once again, Jongdae is cut off with a kiss from his boyfriend. “I know, I know. You can take as much time as you need to think about it. And if you say yes, it doesn’t mean it has to happen right away. I know that I kind of sprung this on you.”

“You did, but that’s okay,” Jongdae rests his forehead against Baekhyun’s. “Because I really like the idea.”

“You do?” A gentle smile spreads across Baekhyun’s face.

“Yeah. Maybe you should really text the guys.”

“Perfect!” Baekhyun exclaims and reaches for his phone on the coffee table but is then immediately stopped by Jongdae, who grabs his arm and pulls him back.

“I was obviously kidding!”

“Hey, that’s mean!” Baekhyun whines. “Don’t play with my heart like that.”

“Sorry, I’ll be nicer to your heart, I promise,” Jongdae says and kisses the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Well, I guess it’s more like your heart at this point. There’s probably a sign _property of Kim Jongdae_ on it somewhere.”

“Is there?” Jongdae places his hand on Baekhyun’s chest, close to his heart. “I like the sound of that.”

“Good. And what about your heart?”

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae pauses to kiss Baekhyun. “My heart.” Another kiss. “Has been in your pack pocket for a very long time. You know that, don’t you?”

“How long?” Baekhyun ask with a glint in his eye.

“Basically since I first saw you standing in your mother’s living room covered in dog hair. That long.”

“And you didn’t believe me when I said I found you irresistible like this.”

“Well, that’s different,” Jongdae challenges but gives up just as quickly. “Okay, fine, you’re right. We are both whipped for each other.”

“That’s more like it,” Baekhyun laughs before pressing his lips against Jongdae’s once again, this time for much longer.


End file.
